


Undenied

by moodymarshmallow



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for threesome fan week on Tumblr, a somewhat OOC look at Fenris, Zevran Araiani, and an elf-fancying Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undenied

It wasn’t the promise of sex that convinced him; it was the hot spring.   
  
They were everywhere in Seheron, shallow, bubbling pools that smelled so different from the brackish sea, soothing even in the sticky heat, since it was often better to be submerged rather than fighting the humid air.   
  
The temptation of regaining a small taste of that memory was astounding.   
  
Not that there was anything  _wrong_  with the elf, or Hawke’s interest in him. Hawke had proven himself to be somewhat of an elf-fancier; there was that poison maker, and the prostitute, before Hawke had made his move on Fenris, and since then there had been plenty of times that his eyes had strayed. Fenris had joked, once or twice, that no elf in Thedas was safe from Hawke’s lurid stare.   
  
There was a difference, though, between the way he looked at Fenris and the way he looked at other elves. Interest, sure, but not that…indescribable tenderness; the kind that made Fenris feel a little uncomfortable sometimes, and completely loved others.   
  
So when this had come up, this…possibility of a quick tumble with the assassin before he left Kirkwall, well. He wasn’t worried. Hawke could indulge his fantasies with someone who wasn’t interested in anything other than a brief tryst, and he would come home with Fenris at the end of the day.   
  
Fenris hadn’t expected to be invited to join, and almost refused when the assassin suggested it. But there was some appeal in playing the temporary voyeur, watching Hawke react from the position of a spectator.   
  
Zevran had other ideas.   
  
Once they were all submerged, Zevran immediately turned his attention on Fenris, sidling up to the larger elf with a delicious smirk on his face.   
  
“Hawke is the one who is interested in you,” Fenris said, low in his throat as Zevran lightly placed a fingertip on Fenris’ chin to trace the line of lyrium down his neck.  
  
“Now that is a pity.” Zevran’s voice was low as well. “Because I have had dozens of men like your Hawke, but never one quite like you.” Fenris closed his eyes and let the Antivan cup his chin as he leaned into his ear. “There is no harm in this.” Fenris took a slow, deep breath as Zevran’s tongue flickered over his ear, light as a whisper. “Besides, look at him.”   
  
Fenris opened one eye to see Hawke staring, not the “elf leer,” not the “Fenris gaze,” but some cloying mixture of the two. Heat rose on Fenris’ cheeks as Zevran’s hand dropped to his shoulder.   
  
“You see?” Zevran asked, grazing his lips against the junction of jaw and ear. “It drives him wild. And you, my friend, are deserving of such lust.” Fenris turned his gaze slightly to the blond head in the crook of his shoulder, feeling more heat than he anticipated, liking it. “Will you let me give you a small measure of the worship you are so obviously entitled to?”   
  
Fenris lifted a wet arm out of the spring and, while locking his gaze with Hawke’s, wrapped it around Zevran’s waist. He caught just a glimpse of Hawke’s brows darting into his hairline when he turned to cover Zevran’s mouth with his own, sucking in air through his nose when Zevran grabbed the back of his head and pressed an insistent tongue between his lips.   
  
Zevran’s hand was wet and hot against his neck, fingertips pressing in slow circles as he found the tattoos back there by the slight change in smoothness of skin. Fenris leaned into him, letting himself relax, letting himself enjoy the rush of blood to his cock and the slickness of the Antivan’s tongue against his own.   
  
Though the water was deliciously warm, Fenris slid out of it to give Zevran better access to his body, stealing glances at Hawke staring with his mouth hanging slightly slack. Fenris buried his hands in Zevran’s hair and tugged him up to his mouth, smirking at the grin on his lips. He bypassed them and dipped his head down to graze his teeth on Zevran’s neck, holding Hawke’s gaze the whole time. Hawke moved to stand and Fenris shook his head slowly, his smirk widening when Hawke sat back down, his adam’s apple bouncing as he swallowed hard.   
  
That was all it took. Fenris lifted the rest of himself out of the water and sat on the towel they’d laid out for afterwards, bring Zevran with him. He pushed him onto his back, hovering over him, his skin shimmering with moisture. Zevran was all hands and tongue, sucking droplets of spring water off of Fenris’ neck when he settled atop him, between his legs, pressing to his hips and sharing a shiver when their cocks ground against one another. He rocked against Zevran slowly, eyes on Hawke, letting him see, letting him struggle with not being allowed to touch. It made Zevran’s legs around his waist all the sweeter, his nails in his back all the more sharp and lovely.   
  
“I told you,” Zevran said, smug and pleased, as Fenris parted from his mouth to gasp for air. He slid one of those mobile, deft hands down Fenris’ side, between the two of them, grasping their cocks together and making a noise that sounded suspiciously like a contented purr. “It’s worth it just to see the look on his face, no?”   
  
“Mm. For more than that.” Fenris kissed him again, closing his eyes and getting lost in the sensation, fucking his hand, sliding wet bodies together, learning how much he could love to share in Hawke’s little fantasies, especially if they all involved men like Zevran.   
  
He heard water sloshing as Hawke moved to them, pulling himself out on the same bank and running a familiar, calloused hand against Fenris’ back. Fenris reached around and grabbed his arm, shoving it back towards him.   
  
“Not yet. Watch.” He shoved his face again into Zevran’s neck, bringing down his teeth, soothing with his tongue, repeating until the Antivan’s free hand scrabbled across his back, dragging long, angry trails with short nails as he came. Fenris reached between them and squeezed his hand over Zevran’s, his hips still rocking in short, measured thrusts. “Too much?” He asked, murmuring into the Antivan’s ear, hardly believing himself, loving it anyway.  
  
Zevran pulled him into another kiss, huffing through his nose, tongue sloppy in his mouth, and when Hawke, always unable to help himself, stroked Fenris’ back, Fenris came. He growled into Zevran’s mouth, hips snapping, the hand around their cocks gripping tighter as he rode it out, glancing between them to see Zevran’s stomach covered with their spending.   
  
Once Zevran unhooked his heels and relaxed his legs, Fenris sat back on his heels, unable to keep the little smirk off of his lips. “I think he’ll need a minute before you can have a turn,” Fenris said, turning to Hawke, losing his breath when Hawke crushed him into a kiss, gasping for air when he pulled away. “Jealous?” He asked, with an amused quirk of his eyebrow. “This was your idea.”   
  
“Hey, maybe I was just interested in the hot spring,” Hawke said, half teasing, sharing a little moment with Fenris in the afterglow until Zevran was ready for another round.   
  
Fenris watched Zevran kiss Hawke, then turn to kiss him, and felt distinctly disappointed that the Antivan would be leaving. He tasted vaguely like raspberries, bitter but appealing.   
  
He would always remember that.


End file.
